Of Angels and Devils
by stargazer098567
Summary: A kidnapped angel ends up the pet of the prince of the underworld, how will there relationship advance? Can an Angel turn a devil with a sadistic heart around? Lemon after chapter 1 U M, maybe S M and N H later
1. Chapter 1

_This idea has been in my head for so long, I'm excited to actually have started it!_

_You'll have to excuse me if my updates aren't always on time, school starts really soon :P _

_But please review it, I'm still not sure if I'm going to include all three couples or just the romantica couple._

_So anyways I really hope you like it __J sorry if there are spelling mistakes, I try really I do lol_

_Enjoy_

_(I do not own Junjou Romantica L so don't sue me plez lol)_

………………………………_................................................................................................_

_**Akihiko sighed deeply as he starred at nothing in particular in the lush red and black bedroom. He was so bored but for some reason could not find entertainment, even when including naughty acts with himself or another.**_

"**Master Usami, though I know you find yourself quite unhappy these days, I must remind you that you are the son of the Devil himself, and as such, you are expected to act a certain way. **

"**What are you implying Tanaka? Just spit it out"**

"**You have certain duties you must perform as always, no matter what state of mind you are in and as of lately you have been slacking profusely"**

**The two just starred at each other until Akihiko sighed once again and began to rise from his large pillow covered chair, stretching out his lean body. His expression showed his distain for the situation.**

"**Yes, yes I'm well aware of what I must do. So a couple of rotten souls weren't written into the records, so a few souls weren't tortured for a day or two. I think Hell will pull through just fine"**

"**Your father will not be pleased with your attitude young master…"**

**With that the servant demon left Akihiko's quarters, leaving the young devil to prepare himself for the day.**

**He had a muscular body while it was also compact and lean. His black wings flared out behind him in magnificent arches above him, almost as if a shield. The horns atop his silver haired head matched the black coloring of said wings, while his eyes were a contrastingly beautiful deep purple.**

**The demon dressed in a white ruffled under shirt tucked into his tight red trousers with knee high black boots. To top it off he wore a matching red over coat that showed off the ruffles of his shirt and gave a slight flare as it reached the backs of his knees.**

**Akihiko was beautiful and he knew how to use that charm and grace as a lethal weapon. Often using it to keep himself entertained, preying on the weak and easily manipulated. **

**It's what made him a fine choice for the next ruler of Hell.**

"**Alright I will finish these disgustingly simple 'chores' and then I swear I am taking another trip to earth, I can't get enough of that idiot angel Takahiro trying to get me to 'do the right thing'" **

**He chuckled darkly to himself as he waltzed his way to the hall of records. Every occupant in hell had to be written in this book unless the whole place were to break loose.**

"**Seems there are twenty more twisted souls today and only nine of them are to receive punishment, the rest….ah yes sent to the fiery pits of Hell"**

**The job was quite a bore as he quickly wrote down the life stories of the new people, to show how they ended up being evil enough to be here. **

**It was rather enjoyable however, to write the stories with his own zest thrown in, it certainly drove his father mad.**

**He riffled through some papers and stayed silent, only the sound of his quill scribbling down last notes on punishments.**

"**Finished, though I must say the old man is getting quite uncreative when it comes to the punishment of the damned."**

**Another chuckle of pure sadism escaped his lips as he walked to the torture chamber and got all the new people 'settled in'. 11 were pushed into the pit, while the other 9 were thrown into the chamber of insanity. **

**An ingenious device created by The demon Kumijou used to slowly drive the people mad in complete silence locked in their own minds.**

**Akihiko walked out to the front room of his luxurious castle and looked out upon his fathers empire.**

**He had chose to live on the outskirts of Hell so he may have some privacy while attending to his personal matters. Often having many partners coming and going or play toys delivered and then thrown out not long after.**

"**Why can't I seem to be satisfied? I must find some sort of fun less I want to go insane with out Hiroki's help."**

**At that moment Aikawa, a female demon who was suppose to keep Akihiko on the right track, burst through the doors looking rather alarmed.**

"**I already finished my work you witch so if my father sent you just go back and tell him to back off thank you."**

"**No No No! Your father would like to see you immediately! He said it was an urgent matter and that you are not to disobey him or else."**

**Akihiko scoffed**

"**Or else what? I will hit him if this is not as important as you make it out to be…"**

**With that he unfolded his massive wings and flew his way to his fathers main estate located in the center of Hell.**

………………………………**................................................................................................**

**Akihiko, feeling rebellious, flew through his fathers main window in his office only to land in front of him unharmed, his wings subtly moving back into a resting position.**

"**Father I hear you have news for me and it had better be important, I have fulfilled all your requirements and wish to be left alone"**

"**Yes well your brother has decided to decline from helping in this…..strange situation, so naturally I turn to you, being my family I feel I must go through you first."**

**They sat in silence for a few moments as they searched for a space filler, when Akihiko gave up with a resentful grunt and a…**

"**What do you need…?"**

"**Splendid, well you see…some of the other demons seemed to have caught an angel up on earth and had an insane notion to see if he would….well die or turn into a fellow demon when brought to hell…"**

**Akihiko just starred at him, who could possibly be ignorant enough to try that shit?**

"**And well you see my son….the angel that was brought down here he uh escaped into Hell somewhere and no one can seem to find him. My wings are not as….well your younger so I was hoping you could track him down and figure something out?"**

**It took a few minutes for the conversation to sink in for the young devil, but once it did, he was immediately disgusted.**

"**Father, though angels maybe fun to play with I find them below myself and could never decide what was the right way to handle this situation"**

**The words didn't reach his father who had already begun handing him a leash looking thing for when he found the angel and was shoving him out the window to search.**

"**Thank you son"**

"**You disgust me"**

………………………………**................................................................................................**

**It only took Akihiko a matter of minutes to find the general area of the escaped captive, as the angels pure glow was a dead give away in this not so pure place.**

**He seemed to be hiding in a shed they no longer used in one of the alley ways. Akihiko could tolerate Takahiro because he was entertaining, however the thought of him in contact with another angel made his skin crawl.**

"**Oi, you come out of the shed and I wont hurt you…."**

**No answer except a stifled mix between a gasp and a sob**

"**Kid come on, this is not a place for your kind if you have not already figured that out. The ones who took you are gone but I suggest you come out before you anger me."**

**Everything except small sobs stayed silent, adding to the tension Akihiko felt. He sighed and carefully opened the door, as if not to further frighten the foreign creature.**

**What he saw shocked him to no ends.**

**A beautiful teenage boy with messy yet smooth chocolate colored hair, a delicate doll type body with creamy skin, minus the puffy red eyes which were deep green orbs starring straight at him.**

**This angel was simply breathtaking. Akihiko would never have thought himself attracted to the innocent look with being a devil, but this boys small shaking frame and soft features were stirring him all up inside.**

"**Uh….."**

**He had been focusing so intently on the boys looks, that he had not noticed himself starring but not speaking to the boy. The angels small and scared voice was the sweetest melody Akihiko's ears had ever heard.**

"**Um…e-excuse me….?" the angel spoke again.**

"**O-Oh yes" Akihiko cleared his throat. "What's your name dear angel"**

**He tried to keep the tone of his voice stern and harsh, however, it came out as playful and teasing.**

"**Pl-please, don't do anything…I-I wanna go h-home" **

**The boy teared up again as Akihiko felt a tug on his heart. He wanted to…..comfort the boy? He'd never had that reaction to tears before.**

"**It's ok, I won't do anything, now what's your name?"**

"**M-Misaki" He sniffed out.**

**It was the most precious name in all of Hell, Heaven, and Earth now to this demon.**

**Why oh why was he feeling like this? He was son of the devil and this boy was an angel who had no business being down here. However he felt the need to touch him, take him in his arms. Love was not an emotion he was suppose to experience was it? Lust was the closest thing he had ever felt, was this just lust?**

"**Misaki…you seem to be in the wrong place you baka, its not safe"**

**Misaki looked ready to cry again so Akihiko slowly reached a hand out to rest it on his head.**

**The small angel flinched away for a second before his head leaned and slumped into the mans hand, his whole body falling over. He had probably been stretched to his limit for that day.**

**With that Akihiko picked up the small frame and took off into the sky shielding the boy from the wind in his arms. What exactly he was going to do to the boy he wasn't sure yet. Returning an angel was risky business and he wasn't suppose to stay here.**

………………………………**................................................................................................**

**Misaki awoke to feel softness and warmth surrounding him, all he could see was pitch black, all he could hear was his breathing. Where was he?**

"**I can sense you are awake now, that is very good. Come on out Misaki"**

**Misaki, at hearing his name, poked his head out of the top of the massive black duvet and starred at the demon before him. He squeaked and retreated back into his nest while Akihiko just chuckled and slowly pulled it back to reveal him.**

"**Oi just come out already, we must discuss what to do with you"**

"**D-Do with me? I n-need to find my way back to heaven….."**

"**I don't think that is possible my, you see now that you have been removed from your holy place in heaven and brought into our boundary of hell you are considered a fallen angel"**

**The two starred at each other as Akihiko smoked on a cigarette, a bad habit he acquired from to much time on earth, until he decided to go on.**

"**Your presence in hell was sent to that goody goody god of yours and you 'fell from his graces' sorry kid, and your not suppose to be here so…."**

**He moved quick as lightening and ended up straddling the boys hips, his black wings forming a cage of feathers around the two. He roughly kissed the boy on the lips and then pulled back to stare at the beautiful blush of the angels cheeks.**

"**I have decided to make you my pet of sorts."**

**Misaki gasp while the man looked like an excited child on earth at Christmas time.**

"**What!? NO I need to get back to heaven, god has to understand! I need to find Nii-chan!"**

**Akihiko ignored his struggling angel and continued.**

"**You shall live here with me and keep me entertained and happy. I will teach you how to be a demon as I can see you will need some help adjusting and it will be wonderful!"**

**Misaki finally gave up and went limp, just starring at the strangely beautiful man. He knew he should be scared of this person, but his body seemed to find him absolutely gorgeous. His hair hung in his eyes and his wings twitched as Misaki brushed his hand along one.**

"**Those are very sensitive, though I'm sure being as pure as you are, you wouldn't know that"**

**He pet the boys smaller white wings and watched as the shocked boy shuddered and sighed.**

"**Good boy, get some more sleep and we shall go from there tomorrow. Sleep tight my angel Misaki"**

**He kissed the boys forehead and left, leaving Misaki as red as a tomato and thoughts of his new situation with a demon running through his mind.**

"**Heaven help me"**

………………………………**................................................................................................**

**Hope you liked the first chapter J **

**Please send me suggestions or ideas!**

**You are the readers what do you want to happen and who is involved?**

**Lol updates hopefully soon **

**J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay chapter two! School started so I was worried of when I could continue this but I had a ton of time going over all the school expectations today to write this down ****J**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone keep em comin so I know what you guys wanna read**

**Anyways I'm excited bout this chapter and worked really hard on it so I hope you guys enjoy it at least a little bit lol.**

**Here's Chapter two J**

………………………………**.............................................................................................**

Misaki woke slowly and wearily opened his eyes to look around. Where was he again? After a moment of collecting his thoughts the events of yesterday hit him like a bucket of freezing water when on earth.

He was in Hell

He was in Hell with a demon, or at least that's what his mind was telling him after last night.

He was in Hell because of that group of demons after his trip to earth to visit his Nii-san Takahiro.

……………………….

_The previous morning:_

_Misaki had been walking down the street to reach his brothers earth bound home when he heard a voice call to him._

"_Hey there cutie, where you off to on this dismal planet?"_

_Misaki looked behind him and noticed the three men walking towards him , though it looked more like they were predators stalking their unlucky prey._

_He kept walking in hopes that they would just lose interest in him. His lack of experience on earth told him that the cruel behavior of humans was highly over dramatized. _

_Only…._

_They weren't humans_

_Misaki sensed the dark aura that surrounded the gang of three and bravely turned back towards them for a better look. Sure enough he could pick out the outline of their large wings, dark black in coloring, and with closer inspection he could make out the outline of their horns._

"_Hey kid we were talking to you!"_

"_Ya Angel Boy"_

_Misaki stopped in his tracks. Nobody, not even demons should have been able to sense his angelic aura, he had made sure with God that no one would notice. Oh no…_

_He slowly turned back around to face them._

_The three creeps were all above six feet tall, as were the majority of demons, and looked lean but he knew the hidden power house of muscles they all possessed._

"_That's right, wait up for us babe" The one in the middle purred. His eyes were a deep and haunting crimson._

"_S-stay away from me…G-god wont let you harm me" Misaki silently preyed he was right as he tried to sound confident._

_The three just chuckled._

"_Alright, I like your spunk kid. Lets see if this God of yours will protect you for real"_

_With that, Misaki gasped as flames erupted around him, engulfing him but never burning him. The fire felt almost cold in fact. He then simply seemed to drop through the ground and into the depths of Hell. _

_When he stopped falling he was in the leaders arms, keeping his eyes closed to learn more about them and how he could get back to earth._

_He heard the gang talking about how he should be either turned into a fellow demon, dead from the ungodliness of the place, or at the very least a fallen angel. He also listened to what they planned to do with the 'pure' angel._

_He surprised the demons by jumping out his captors arms and making a mad dash into the land, hoping to get far enough away out of their reach._

_He remembered blearily crawling into the abandon shed and collapsing into a sobbing heap of an angel_

_And then…._

He_ came…_

_This man, Akihiko as he had said, with his tall, lean, and toned figure. The fine clothing he wore complimenting his strange and icy violet eyes. His wings of pure black ruffling with his change in moods or perhaps spreading out wide and then resting against his broad back._

_Misaki had been so drawn to the demon, he was tempted to reach his small hand out and caress his beautifully arched wings. To run his hand down one of those high cheek bones, or to trace those red lips with his fingertips._

_The conversation had all been a blur to Misaki. The last thing he could remember was the strange bed and something about becoming that demons…..pet? Yes his pet he had said, because I was stuck here, in hell, cant get out._

_The most horrifying part to Misaki was, however, how his body had shuddered with desire when the thought of being with this man and being his pet had been growled out of that sensual mouth at him._

_Angels were not suppose to feel any lust for anything or creature. It just wasn't in his nature as an angel, he was suppose to be pure enough for that not to effect him. _

_He _had_ said that God knew he was here and that Misaki was no longer in his good graces…._

_And with that he gave into the blackness of his mind, this all to much to take…._

_End of flashback lol_

………………………_.._

Coming out of the terrible memory, Misaki finally tried to gain his bearings and figure out just exactly where he was.

"Huh?"

It seemed everything was still black around him, he must still be buried in the giant bed from before. All he could hear was the ticking of a clock somewhere around him, probably imported from earth seeing as time was irrelevant to both Heaven and Hell.

He then noticed how comfortable his body felt and how warm he was. The bed was quite comfortable, he didn't even mind the black duvet covering his face and pulling him into darkness. He was usually so surrounded by light, this was a nice new experience.

"Mmmmm"

The angel froze as the sigh of contentment tickled the back of his neck, a moment later his body shuddered in realization, and if he could ever admit it to himself….pleasure.

His mind was not totally alert and he was finally able to notice the arm wrapped around his waist and the warm body pressed against his backside.

Oh my dear god (haha) he was spooning! His thoughts were wild as he blushed fiercely.

"Stop struggling" Came a groggy but firm growl.

It was the demon, he just knew it. And he was sporting a large morning erection that was pressing against Misaki's ass. He had heard of these things but never had he been in such an intimate situation himself.

The arms tightened.

"There's a good boy"

He felt hot breath on his neck as sensual butterfly kisses were placed everywhere his neck showed. The arms pulling tighter still.

Misaki knew he had to much to process and physically and mentally gave up for now. He slowly closed his eyes and tried to scoot as far away as the arms would let him. He would need rest to get back to heaven and get God to let him in…

………………………………................................................................................................

When Misaki came back into reality after dreaming of those dark violet eyes, he was more aware this time. He knew exactly what was going on and sprung up out of the bed hoping to break out of the mans grip around him.

Only to find that he was indeed alone in the room.

Misaki slowly took in the large room once more in silent awe of the sight before him.

"Whoa…Who is this guy?" he wondered out loud to no one in particular.

He started with the glorious and dark cherry wood French doors in the far corner of the room. An intricate design carved into the wood, it was fields of grass, tree's, and other things among the nature on earth. They seemed to stretch on forever on the smooth surfaces.

Then the dark red and black walls, a complicated pattern of the two colors mixing together, not seeming to dark in the room, but sending more of a cozy and relaxed type environment.

"So beautiful…" Misaki blushed as a vision of the demon also passed through his mind.

Next his eyes glided over the furniture, all of it looking very inviting and soft with its crushed velvet covers in pure black, a common theme in the room it appeared. The only non black furniture appeared to be a large chair sitting next to a window with drawn red curtains. It was a deep purple.

"Like his eyes." another blush and another awkward pause.

In the middle of the ring of furniture was a large fire place with a glowing fire, it appeared to be made out of pure marble and gave the room a distinguishing look.

Misaki gazed back at the covered bay windows and could just imagine what scene the curtains hid away.

After feeling so overwhelmed the angel laid back in the bed, it felt absolutely heavenly (excuse the expression) He snuggled further into the sheets, duvet, and many pillows, normally his delicate wings would be crushed from sleeping on his back, but this bed seemed to just absorb them into it. He shivered as the silk sheets brushed against one patch of white feathers.

"Comfortable?" a mocking and amused voice asked.

"Sooooo comforta………AH!"

The angel jumped up to see the Demon standing by the bed, he was so fast and silent. The two starred at each other, both seeming unsure.

Until a gorgeous smirk graced the larger mans lips.

"So glad you like it pet, as you will be sharing all of this with me for the rest of eternity"

Misaki gasped, he had heard the pet part right.

"E-Eternity?! No I have to get….get back to Nii-san!"

Akihiko ignored his pleas and went on

"I am the lord Demon Usami Akihiko and I saved your 'innocent' life, now you are mine and shall stay that's way. Though I will never physically harm you, I should warn you I can dole out punishment for your disobedience."

"P-p-punish me!? What the hell!? I mean….uh"

"That's right, now come, I have work to complete, but first I must tend to your unsightly wardrobe."

Misaki glanced down at his pure white rob that was a standard for angels such as himself, it flowed gently around him and brushed the floor. He blushed a deep red.

"What's wrong with my outfit? It is from God and this shows that I am pure and a child of heaven." He said with as much confidence as he could muster.

"Yes, well, you are in hell now, we do dress…..less conservatively. And I intend to fix that pure thing in time. So no more white for you, and that halo has definitely got to go, no one can know you are an angel."

"No!"

"Misaki, come here"

The angel took a hesitant step back

"Pet, do not make me come over there" he growled, though it came out as more of a purr. He knew the boy was attracted to him and that it scared him.

Finally, Misaki walked over to the man and stood before him, looking up into his eyes. Most demons had deep red eyes, but his purple iris's were mesmerizing.

"What is it Usagi-san?…"

Akihiko just starred for a second.

"Oh! I mean Usami-san…."

"No,no, that name, keep it, it is rather adorable and endearing when coming out of your lips. Please keep it…"

Misaki was surprised at the slight pleading tone and look in his eyes. He looked lonely.

"Alright…Usagi-san." He blushed at calling such a large demon such a gently and cute name.

Akihiko could no longer restrain himself any longer and pounced on the boy, gently grabbing his jaw and pulling him into a searing kiss.

The angel, who had never been kissed before other than on his forehead by another angel, was so stunned that he let the kiss happen and eventually melted into it as Akihiko brushed his tongue along the boys bottom lip. He tentively put his arms around the demons neck, and moaned as arms wrapped around his waist. His hand brushed along the dark wings.

In a flash they were on the bed and Misaki was trapped underneath the large man, it was like a repeat of last time. He felt a strange sense of comfort being hidden by those wings.

"This is the last time I will say anything, unless you wanna be fucked into this bed I suggest you do not do that. I suspect being an angel you have not been exposed to the feeling of your wings being touched much by another."

He chuckled and ran his hand over each arch of the boys fragile wings and watched how he withered under the feeling. Oh how he liked this boy.

"Oh….Usagi-san"

Misaki clapped a hand over his mouth in horror and gave a curt nod towards the demon laying over him.

"Good, now let up see to your clothing."

………………………………..............................................................................................

"Yes, this is much much better Misaki. I think I may even buy the entire building"

Akihiko and Misaki were currently looking through new clothes in one of the more refined men's apparel stores in Hell. Well Akihiko was looking while Misaki mainly whined and blushed. He especially gapped in horror at some of the…less than modest outfits and things.

"Alright pet, I would like you to try on all the new items, they have a changing room back that way. You can come out and show them off if you like. Unless, that is, you require some assistance…" He said with a smirk.

"N-no! you pervert, and you cant want me to really try these on! Some are made for women and others leave me very…..vulnerable…to wandering eyes and hands for that matter too"

He noticed how a specific pair of shorts had the entire backside missing aside from a small piece of string connecting the item. Living in such a holy place, Misaki had not been exposed to any of these items, especially not something like a thong.

"You are going to try them on, or you can let me simply undress you right here and right now, in front of the entire store and try these on one by one."

With that, the angel fled towards the changing rooms to try and quickly figure out how to put the outfits on before Usagi-san came looking for him.

By the time the two left, Misaki had at least a dozen bags full of new clothing and new shoes. He hated accepting the gifts, he didn't like the man spending his money on someone such as himself, that and he was only willing to wear about half of the things bout.

"Half for when we are alone, and half for when I hide your body from others" the demon had explained, causing the boy to stare in awe at this guys protective and possessiveness.

Akihiko was not keen on the idea of staying in a stuffy car with all the bags so he opted to fly himself home with the small boy in his arms held close to his own body. On the way back he noticed how intoxicating Misaki's scent was.

"Usagi-san…why are you sniffing me..?"

He knew that demons had heightened senses however he hadn't know them to act quite so…..cute about it. He hoped the man didn't want to eat him because of his scent though…

"Hmm? You smell absolutely delectable Misaki, don't worry I'm just enjoying myself"

He smirked as the boy shuddered, and slightly held on tighter to the demon, who held on right back.

Akihiko had known he had fallen for the boy and hoped the angel felt the same way, if his reactions were any indication. He had to have him and soon, but he didn't want to scare his pet to much to soon.

………………………………................................................................................................

After arriving home and finding the bags already delivered, Misaki was still feeling quite overwhelmed by the kindness this man had shown him.

"That was so cool Usagi-san! Thank you so much but you really didn't have to buy me all this stuff. I could just work here and buy my own"

"Misaki you are my pet so of course I shall spoil you" He chuckled

"Oh! And they way you fly is amazing! I hardly ever got to us my wings, by the way how could the store people not tell I was an angel by my wings?"

"I had a friend put a barrier around the aura of your wings, unless it's a very powerful demon like myself, they appear black, and the halo non existent"

While he talked he silently (and grudgingly) thanked God for making this perfect creature.

"Alright, now I need you to put on…..this outfit so we may leave!"

He pulled out an identical outfit to his own, another ruffled shirt and long tail coat and matching trousers in deep purple, while Misaki's was green to match his gorgeous eyes.

"And… I shall help you!" He said with a devious smirk.

It didn't take long for the demon to sling the boy over his back and toss him into the bathroom along with the clothing and himself.

"Now just relax like a good boy and let me take care of this."

"Per-pervert Usagi-san!"

Misaki was the color of a cherry, however he noticed his robe had started to barely conceal his growing member. Great.

Akihiko was not bind to this fact and began to slowly untie the knot that blocked his way from viewing the angels gorgeous body. Once untied he viewed the soft white skin, totally clean and clear of any sort of mark. Perfection.

"ah….mmm"

The demon nibbled on the boys neck and sucked on his collarbone, leaving the boy covered in hickey's that would be sure to stay visible for at least a week. He then began to let his hands roam over the boy's delicate chest, and his fingers brush over his nipples.

"Oh..nn Usagi…san"

"You like that then Misaki? Hmmm"

He lowered his head and lightly licked over the small bud before slipping it into his mouth and nibbling and sucking on it. This caused the young angel to moan and wither uncontrollably underneath the warm body. He had never felt such pleasure.

"I see haha, what else do you enjoy, watch me Misaki" He commanded as he slide to his knees in front of the angels weeping cock.

Taking it into his mouth all at once, he sucked and nipped at the erect organ, finding all the small spots that would drive his almost lover crazy. The boy was amazingly sensitive and naïve to his touches.

"s-stop…..ahhhh nn..n-no….oh god.." Misaki pulled at the silver hair and tried to keep his composure, failing miserably.

"How can I stop when your body is begging me to continue?" He then hummed around the pulsing member and sent the boy over the edge for his first orgasm.

Misaki shook violently and saw stars as he shot his load down the demons eager and waiting mouth. He noticed how Usagi-san swallowed all of it, going as far as to lick his lips sensually to catch all the extra.

"Mmmm you taste just as good as you smell…no better I would think. Now come, I unfortunately must dress you so we can be off."

He was still smirking to himself as the mess of a boy had slumped onto the ground into a heap, still shocked from his completion.

"I-I had never even been….kissed until today….."

"Well than I am honored to be your first, and your first blow job too how exciting"

He chuckled as he worked the angel into his clothes and tried to get him to stand up, though failing and ending up picking him up in a bridal fashion.

He was the first to touch Misaki this way, and with that thought his heart soared, and his mind filled up with the now love he had for the small angel and thoughts of what else he could do first with the boy.

"…Y-yeah….me too Usagi-san"

Misaki almost died at his words (again with the puns lol)

He then looked at his outfit, it fit perfectly and was not revealing at all, he loved it! Then he noticed a small silver chain, not very thick but strong, that was wrapped around his neck.

"What is this?"

"Oh that is the leash you shall wear around with me, I thought it to be quite elegant and lovely with you outfit."

Misaki loved the compliments and basked in happiness until something occurred to him…

"Wait! A leash?! Why in the world would I need a leash I'm not some dog Usagi-san!"

"No, but you are my pet, and I prefer to think of you as my kitten of sorts, or maybe a small animal of some kind…"

Akihiko was so wrapped up in thinking of the right animal for his love that he ignored the boys protests completely.

"Fine! Ugh…lets just go ok?"

"Alright, and the least is merely to keep you close to me, I want you by my side always and forever"

Again the serious tone of the man took Misaki by surprise.

Akihiko smirked as a light blush covered the boys face, it was the most beautiful shade in all three worlds.

Misaki was still embarrassed about what happened in the bathroom but decided to keep his mouth shut and handed over the end of the…leash to Usagi-san.

"and one more thing to complete you love"

"L-love?"

He ignored the question and brought out a delicate gold chain with an emerald hanging from it, a small _A_ written in gold across the stone.

"What is that, its so pretty."

"It is so no one questions with whom it is you belong with, no one will cause you trouble with this on. Now turn around"

"Ah…well"

"Pet"

The command was gently but firm causing Misaki to turn around and allow the necklace to be placed around his neck. He twitched as the man kissed his neck and then sucked on it gently, Misaki had seen the markings in the mirror and hoped no one would notice and that this one would not show up.

"Now to work"

………………………………............................................................................................

Akihiko walked along side the angel, always pulling gently to keep him pressed up against his side and a shoulder around him in comfort. Misaki snuck a peak at the demon every now and then and blushed at the mans beauty.

"Goddamn you! Arch! I mean…Can you be damned anymore you bastard?!"

Misaki stopped at the violent and noisy voice in a room down the hall, the door slightly ajar. Peeking inside he could see an unusual fallen angel with his grey wings and black halo, and a much larger and older demon. What were they yelling about?

The angel also remembered where he knew the boy and his voice from. He had heard him arguing and yelling a lot, sometimes with fellow angels and sometimes with God himself. He was very outspoken and brave, but quite stupid.

"Come Misaki, that's just Miyagi and his brat of a lover Shinobou, they always fight like this, just ignore it."

"Lovers….?"

Akihiko chuckled

"Yes, lovers"

He then pulled the angel into a passionate kiss, ignoring the slight pleas for him to stop and enjoying the moans the boy gave out.

He then pulled back and opened the door to his office.

"Whoa, this is where you work?"

It was a very large room with high ceiling and stacks among stacks of books, files, folders, and loose leaf papers. It was dirty but had a professional feel.

"Yes, I am in charge of recording all inhabitants here and the deaths, sometimes their stories, though I usually spice those up a bit"

"O cool….wait deaths?! Stories?"

Just who was Usagi-san down here, recording deaths was one of the most highly sought after positions in both heaven and hell. He must be someone very important.

Wait, spice up their stories? What does that mean? Knowing how big a pervert this demon could be, Misaki looked away.

God help me…

……………………………….............................................................................................

**Woo this was a long one, I am so tired right now it is about one thirty in the morning so happy I finished! And glad I had it written out before J**

**BTW the mention of Shinobou and Miyagi has another story to it, I have the first part written but should I post it as part of this story as a sort of side thing, or should it be a separate thing?**

**What do you think?**

**Anyways, standard request for Read and Review **

**Plez and thank you, chapter three already in the works but any other ideas too?**

**Thanks a bunch**


	3. Chapter 3 Terrorist

Okay so this is gonna be a mini series inside the story as a whole, and if it gets out of hand length wise I might just make it a separate story all of its own lol

Depends how you guys react to it, and how my imagination does lol.

I don't want it to take away from the Romantica couple who are the main characters in this one after all

Thanks for all the reviews and keep them comin so I can do a better job J

Here it is:

Terrorist Couple

……………………………….................................................................................

"**Why not you egotistical bastard?! Just because you created the universe does not mean that I have to spend the rest of eternity licking your feet! Your **_**bare **_**feet, I might add! What are you some kind of hippie?!"**

**Shinobou continued to yell at the man who just happened to be **_**God**_**, not really thinking about his actions anymore.**

"**Why must you be so difficult my son? I have said that you may not go down to earth for your own safety, you are to young an angel."**

"**Don't treat me as some mortal toddler! We live on for eternity, or did you forget? When will I be fucking old enough huh!?"**

"**Now you know that in this realm we refrain from acting so angry and hostile, and that type of language only encourages the ramped emotions."**

**Shinobou smirked and then yelled in his loudest voice (we all know how loud that can get…) all the profanities he had heard from his angel friends allowed to visit earth. **

**God sat there with a very unamused look on his face but said nothing to stop the angel. He had made him to have an iron will and a very thick skull after all.**

"**Fuck you God! Take your peace and love and shove it up your all powerful ass! And if that's to mean for you, shove it up where that big sun you made don't shine!"**

**After that last remark, Shinobou ran to the portal that led to earth and got ready to jump, hanging back a little to look down on the other side.**

"**Stop my child, you mustn't!" **

"**Whatever you senile king"**

**The small angel jumped over the edge and spread his wings wide, excited to swoop down to earth, how much more interesting it sounded than this dull and pure place.**

"**This is more like it, I'm not some ignorant baka who needs such a father figure…." He mumbled**

**Just as he was about to reach the earths atmosphere he could hear Gods voice in the distance, a whisper in his ear.**

"**I'm so sorry Shinobou, but you have made your ultimate choice quite clear. You still may not go to earth but you are no longer welcomed here. Goodbye my beautiful son…"**

"**W-what are you talking about? Earth is right below me…"**

**Shinobou looked down and noticed he had hit earths surface but his body was quickly sinking through it, not one human noticing his existence. He was like a ghost.**

"**What is this? AH!"**

**He continued to sink down for quite some time, finally hitting solid ground in a field lit by torches, they formed a bright circle around him.**

"**Where did that idiot send me now?!"**

"**Hey, what did a cute angel like you do to the big head, I mean god, to land yourself in hell, kid?"**

**Shinbou turned around to see a very large demon standing behind him. He was gorgeous, thou it was thought grudgingly.**

**His eyes were pure black, looking into them was like being sucked into a black hole. Though the boy could see a faint spark somewhere in their depths. He was well built and was taller than the boy by a good foot or so, he seemed taller than most demons. **

"**Who the hell, I mean…Ugh! Who might you be you old geezer?"**

**The demon looked at him, obviously slightly annoyed.**

"**I am Miyagi and I have been sent to welcome you to hell you little brat. And I'll have you know I'm only 1,040 Years Old! How old are you….400, maybe 450?"**

**Shinobou saw red**

"**Excuse me you bastard but I happen to be 617 years old! And how can I be in Hell when I obviously am an an….gel?"**

**His hand had reached behind him to grab at his perfect white wings, his head swiveling around. However, the white wings were now a gray coloring that seemed to be in the middle of the demons black coloring, and his previous white ones. **

"**Oh….W-what happened to me?!"**

**He grabbed at his halo, only to find it had also changed from a glowing gold band, to a black and shiny ring. It still sat on his head like normal he noticed.**

"**Sorry kid, but you must have pissed off the big man or something, cause your appearance tells me that you are a fallen angel of sorts…"**

**Miyagi couldn't seem to stop starring at the dark halo and wing set, he had never actually seen a fallen angel before. Well not before they became a full demon anyways. Were his wings suppose to do that?**

**Then he looked down at the boy himself and was shocked.**

**He was so cute….**

**Dark blonde hair that hung in his deep grey eyes, which now matched his wings perfectly. He was so small so cute, so delicate looking. But Miyagi knew from his death glare and defensive stance, that he was anything but delicate.**

"**Hey you! Where is your mind at? Baka!"**

"**Wh..What?"**

**Shinobou blushed as he caught the man starring at him., The angel had never experienced true love before, or lust, but he decided right then and there that he loved this demon and he would have him. This was meant to be, they had to be soul mates (granted they had souls haha)**

"**Alright then, if I'm in hell, what do I need to do? This can't be any worse than heaven and that pompous ass of a ruler…"**

**Miyagi smirked**

"**You've got quite a mouth on you kid. How exactly did you get down here again?"**

"**Never mind that! Let's get out of here, it's too loud with all these fires crackling geez"**

**He took the chance and grabbed the demons large hand, immediately feeling a zing pass through his whole body. Ya, he loved this man.**

**Miyagi felt a similar shock, but tried hard to ignore it and pass it off as some trick the brat could be playing. He couldn't fall for an angel, let alone this loud mouth…right?**

**Shinobou pulled him along, eventually letting him lead the way, though never giving him his hand back. It was so warm.**

**Miyagi sighed and let the boy keep his hand, he led him into his office and closed the door, making sure to grab his hand back quickly and settle in behind his desk.**

"**Alright the deal is that I have been appointed your mentor of sorts, so you better listen well Shinobou"**

**It was the first time he had used his name, it sent shivers up the young angels spine.**

"**Don't treat me like a kid! I'm not that young for Gods sake!" (haha me and my puns )**

**He blushed at his choice of words**

"**Ya, first lesson, speaking of God down here is like speaking of Satan in heaven."**

"**Ya ya, Whatever."**

**He was sitting in a plush chair admiring how sexy Miyagi looked sitting in his desk. He knew he had to express his feelings, they were fated to be together after all. Miyagi had better accept him dammit…**

**Without realizing that Miyagi was in the middle of telling him how to survive in hell, Shinobou burst out**

"**I love you so I expect you to now take responsibility for it and love me back you bastard!"**

"**Very good Shinobou you lo…o…ove me…Wait what?!"**

**He starred at the completely serious fallen angel and his vision began to blur.**

"**Haha…you are funny kid, you shouldn't patronize your elders though."**

**Shinobou sighed in irritation, got up and walked towards the demon, who had backed up into a wall. Crawled onto his lap and gently kissed him on the lips.**

**That was the last thing Miyagi felt as his over processing mind gave out.**

**Love…?**

………………………………**................................................................................................**

**When he came to again , he noticed he was tucked in his bed in clean pajama's and Shinobou starring down at him.**

"**Geez, I thought you'd sleep forever! it's been like 48 earth hours! Stupid old demon!"**

**Shinobou had really been worried sick, though to stubborn to admit it.**

"**Why am I in my bed…why are you in my house?!"**

"**oh, I told this demon guy, Usami-san, about your lack of awareness and he helped me get you here."**

"**Ok…wait, Usami? You do know that he is the Devils son right? And that doesn't answer the question, why are you here in **_**my **_**house you brat?"**

**The angel scowled.**

"**I told him you were my soul mate and he gave me a key and told me that since they were trying to sort out a housing problem for the new arrivals, **_**and**_** you being my mentor that I could just live with you."**

**Miyagi's mind went bland. Soul mates….live…my house…love…huh?**

**He flopped back on the bed.**

"**Listen kid, we are to far apart in age and I'm suppose to be your mentor for hell's sake! We cannot be together!"**

"**We are fated! It was destiny that I landed here with you to greet me! I love you and I'm not leaving so deal with it!"**

**He seemed pretty resolved, though was still blushing at his own words.**

**God was obviously punishing Miyagi for something, maybe choosing to leave the almighty heaven. This Shinobou was going to be trouble, he could tell.**

**And his attraction to the young angel would be of absolutely no help.**

"**Your just a little god given terrorist aren't you Shinobou…"**

**How could a demon such as himself fight off such a persistent person, he was already getting through to him.**

" **Shut up, baka"**

**This was gonna be near impossible, he was just so cute!**

………………………………**................................................................................................**

**It had been three weeks since the terrorist had begun his attack on Miyagi's existence.**

**He tried to cook for him, though he was awful and demons didn't even **_**need**_** food to sustain them. He dressed in nothing but skimpy outfit's that the demon Usami had provided for him. He knew Usami had someone new with him as well, a small male not much older than Shinobou.**

"**Damn…" he eyed the angel as he bent over in his tight shorts to reach his dropped shirt.**

"**You can have me anytime you want you know…"**

**Shinobou's voice still shook a little and his glare never faltered, however Miyagi knew he was dead serious.**

"**I've…uh got to go to work now…Bye Shinobou!"**

**Miyagi taught new Demons at the local school, Shinobou had wanted to join him, however the demon had deemed him to demonic already. He did not need the extra classes and tips. **

"**Fine…"**

**The angel watched his go, now determined as ever.**

"**Bastard"**

**In the time that he had been here, he had tried all he knew to get the demon to fall for him and want him back. Grabbing his hand, kissing him good morning, making or trying to make him meals.**

**He knew neither of them needed food, however from his earth knowledge, it was quite normal for couples to cook for each other to show affection.**

"**Oh! I didn't make his lunch!"**

**He happily or more evilly, thought of what could happen when he was in the mans office alone with him. **

"**Take this you old man…"**

………………………………**..............................................................................................**

**Ok so I hope you enjoyed it!**

**I really need feedback on if to make this its own story and extend it or to keep it a side story within this story of just play it by ear….type? Lol**

**Anyways should I put Egoist in here too?**

**Tell me tell me tell me what you think! About everything!**

**Thanks J**


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I broke my own goal of an update a week too loll woops. But school started up again and I had a ton of work and stuff…**

**On the bright side I love all of the reviews and ideas I have been getting ****J thank you ever so much!**

**Oh! And I got a brand new (ok refurbished but eh whatever.) Laptop and it is purple lol go me!**

**Anyways Here is the next installment of this story and please do tell me what you think, I am still trying to figure out the additional charecters stories in here J **

**Anyways, I'm rambling now **

**Chapter 3**

**Junjou Romantica**

………………………………**................................................................................................**

The angel Misaki had now been with Akihiko for the duration of about 30 earth days.

So far, so good.

"Morning my love."

Akihiko wrapped the angel tighter in his arms, kissing and nipping at his neck when he knew the boy was semi conscious now.

"Mmmm…"

Misaki was not totally awake but his body was already snuggling closer to the warmth of the other body. He turned around in the arms and rested under the mans chin.

The demon had moved at a fairly slow pace so far with the boy to gain his trust and possibly acceptance. He tried not to _really _touch him, the occasional kiss, a small groping, maybe a hand job every now and then, and he always made the boy sleep with his in his bed, tucked close by.

Ok…so it was slow for him anyways…

He knew when the angel came too, he would most likely freak out, such as his usual pattern, so Akihiko settled in to the blankets more, enjoying Misaki in his arms while possible.

"Good Morning Usagi-san…"

The small and docile voice surprised the demon. Misaki was awake fully, and still in his arms, practically snuggling in closer to his body, and with no freak out in sight!

Misaki did feel slightly embarrassed by his position, however Usagi never, ok well it only happened….Ya it was a pretty normal experience for the boy when the demon would try something in his groggy state. But he was so comfortable in his arms in this bed. And the boy couldn't help but grow fond of Usagi-san.

"Morning my angel" (the puns have returned! Lol)

"Hmm"

"I am so glad you have decided to give in more Misaki"

"Baka-Usagi!"

The smaller body wriggled out of the grip of the devil and ran towards the door, only to stop and look back at the sleepy demon. He wished he could still be in those arms, thou he would never admit it out loud.

"I-I'll go make breakfast now…."

He made a dash for the small kitchen, half hoping Usagi would follow him.

Akihiko merely chuckled at his jumpy-ness and stood up to follow.

"Oh Misaki…."

Misaki began to prepare an earth breakfast like his Nii-san had taught him when he felt strong arms wrap around his middle and the familiar dark wings surround his smaller white ones.

"Though I do enjoy you cooking for me pet, demons do not need human food, and I am fairly sure neither do angels such as yourself. We could have still been in bed enjoying each others company."

"P-pervert! I like to c-cook and I'm good at it, if I do say so myself. Now get offa m-me so I don't burn the house down."

His cheeks were crimson and he shuddered as the demon let go, running a finger over the arch of one wing as he went.

"I don't think I can wait my Misaki, just finish quickly."

"Ya ya…."

Once he had set everything on the quaint little table, he ate while looking only at his plate to avoid the heated gaze he endured every morning. Ending, more often than not, in a passionate kiss or other embarrassing things being done to him.

"Misaki, today we are going to go meet one of my close friends, so I need you to be extra good for me today "

"O-ok….who are we going to see e-exactly?"

"His name is Hiroki Kumijou and I am thinking of having him come and educate you in a basic class down here. He is a professor of sorts and though he can be a bit harsh, he is good at what he does."

"…..classes?" He asked hesitantly.

"yes, on basic demon culture, how to act in society, etc."

"Like school? I keep telling you I need to get back to Nii-san! I cant settle down here!"

They starred at each other for a few seconds before the demon sighed and spoke.

"And I keep telling you that you are to live here for the rest of eternity, with me, as my pet. I love you Misaki"

"Stop saying weird things! Stop doing weird things to me! I am an ANGEL for gods sake (lol) and I am meant to be pure! You're just confusing me! I-I mean-"

Akihiko smirked, he was glad to know he was having such an effect on the boy in front of him.

"Hush love, now let us go see to your wardrobe for today and then we may go and see Hiorki and finish my work."

Misaki mumbled under his breath (do they breath?) and walked quickly to the walk in closet, hoping in vain, that the stupid rabbit didn't follow to _help_ him put on his clothing.

………………………………................................................................................................

Akihiko was walking hand in hand, well dragging his angel by the hand anyways, down the long corridor towards his friends office.

Misaki gave up after awhile, feigning annoyance with the man, however quite content with his hand being held in such a strong one.

He peeked through the door as it flew open before the demon. A small demon with brown shaggy hair and aggressive hazel eyes could be seen sitting at a large desk surrounded by papers and stacks of books.

"Ever heard of knocking Bakahiko?! And is this your new little pet I see? I told you that if he gets found out that we could all get in trouble!"

Misaki hadn't thought of getting anyone in trouble by being here before, he didn't want to be a burden to Usagi-san, and its not like he could just stay here anyways….

Akihiko noticed Misaki's melancholy look and stopped his friend.

"Shush Hiroki, it is no problem, he is mine, I love him, and no one will take him away." he said with pure conviction.

"Excuse m- I mean…Gomen"

He went silent and looked down at the floor hoping to fall through it.

"Hiroki, this is my pet Misaki Takahashi. Back off."

The two starred at him and his bluntness, one in shock and one in anger.

"Ya like I would want that brat and all his _pure and good _glory. Sheesh…got enough problems of my own…."

"That giant still bugging you Hiroki" he snickered.

"Sh-shut up! He just wont leave me alone and for some reason thinks he is in love with me now."

"And we all know how impossible that is…"

"Ha ha very funny. He is younger than me by a bit and why would the angel that can go between worlds want me? Stupid asshole…"

It didn't get passed the angel nor the demon that a blush was printed across the professors cheeks.

Misaki was baffled at how he could like another man, even on earth that was considered weird…But he did like Usagi-san he guessed…wait what!

"Hey kid!"

Misaki snapped back into reality.

"Uh, hello….Kumijou-sensei."

"Hmph right, if I am going to be teaching you, you need to be attentive and take this seriously are we clear?"

"y-yes…"

"And I understand that this idiot is going to teach you some of the earth languages too correct?"

Misaki looked over at Usagi in awe, not many people actually knew earth languages, only when they went down to visit the world beneath and God gave them the temporary knowledge.

"Wow"

Akihiko chuckled.

"Yes I will indeed be _teaching_ you many things my love…"

"Save it idiot! Right now I need you to do your work! Aiwaka was looking for you and I told her I would get you to finish writing everything up. Slacker"

"Uh, you have to finish your life story thing….or…?"

"The brat doesn't know what you really do yet Akihiko? Hmmm I find that entertaining, how do you think this one will react, being gay and all."

Misaki stood stock still.

"I DO NOT LIKE GUYS!…oh-uh…"

His face look like a cherry as Akihiko smirked and Hiroki just looked pissed.

"You're gay Takahashi, we all see it, so get the hell over it" (haha there's no stopping me!)

Misaki stayed quiet for the rest of the visit and into the afternoon as they left and went to Usagi's office.

………………………………................................................................................................

Akihiko sat down at his desk and opened up his laptop, he did love the humans for some of their technological advances. So much easier than a quill pen.

Misaki sat on the low padded pillow on the floor next to the desk, gaining the confidence to talk to the man who had began to rapidly typing.

"Uh..U-Usagi-san?"

"Yes Misaki?"

"Uh…what exactly do you d-do? I mean other than the whole creepy record of lives thing…?"

"Oh, I like to take down some of the life stories and bend them to my own will and Aiwaka distributes them through out the realm. Demon woman"

"O-oh, so like an earth author?" he asked in awe

"Yes in a way, though mine are mostly just my own fantasy of life or more of death I suppose…"

Misaki curiously picked up one of the books laying around and began to read. Not long after did he throw it down in blind embarrassment and fury.

"WHAT THE DEVIL IS THIS!?" :p

The book was the story of how he came into hell with a hell of a lot more smut including him and _Akihiko-sama_. It was all gay gay gay porn! Yaoi ahhhh! Misaki stood stalk still to stare at the demon in question.

"I told you that it was mostly my made up fantasy Misaki, and none of the readers know of you or that I really do this thou not yet _that _to you or of your existence other than a select few so don't worry."

"AH!"

This was all to much for the young angel. He hated what this man did to him, making him feel so embarrassed yet liking what was being done to him at the same time. What was the boy to do for gods sake?!

"Settle down pet, you know you should just give into to me anyway. I love you Misaki"

Misaki couldn't take it anymore and jumped up from the pillow, and ran for the door as fast as his feet could carry him.

"Baka!" and with that he was gone.

Akihiko could just think of all the things and people that could take his Misaki from him and followed after the boy, his wings ruffling unhappily around his whole body almost appearing as a cloak.

He did smirk however, at the thought of punishing the youth…

………………………………................................................................................................

Misaki hadn't really though of where he was going until he found himself lost in the large building and scared at the thought of what or whom would find him.

"N-no one is suppose to know I am h-here right?…What would they think of an angel here…Usagi-san…"

He blindly turned corner after corner looking for an escape of some kind. It was dizzying, the size of the building and it didn't help that he had to avoid every person and not ask for help.

"U-Usagi-san! Help me…." he sniffled quietly to himself.

"You called Misaki? How on earth did you get all the way to this wing of the building without anyone seeing you pet?" :p

Akihiko couldn't help but wrap the trembling body up in his arms and sighing relief. Even under his teasing tone, after looking for his pet for a good hour or so, he had become quite worried at the thoughts of what could have happened.

"I- I don't know…."

"Shh love, it's ok now, let's get back to the house and then talk about your little adventure shall we?"

With that, he opened the nearest balcony and hopped out, waiting till he was dangerously close to the ground to spread his gorgeous wings, Misaki only clung to him tighter, making him chuckle.

Once back home, Akihiko went straight to the large bedroom and plopped the now cautious looking angel onto the bed, pinning him underneath his body and surrounding them beneath him dark wings.

"Now to talk about your new found confidence and the little trip you took without me."

"L-let me up Usagi-san…I-I'm sorry, but that book was perverted and had my name in it! I am not your property and stop spouting nonsense saying I'm yours."

Akihiko chuckled darkly and stroked one of the boys wings, loving the way the angel blushed a deep red and shuddered.

"Oh my dear Misaki, but you see that is the thing, you are indeed my property, though I choose not to treat you as such, due to the fact I think of you as more of the love of my life." (existence-?)

"Shut u-up baka- Usagi. Stop saying weird things and confusing me! I don't even know what to do with myself anymore!"

"Well in that case let me show you what to _do _with yourself Misaki, as now you must be punished for running out on me like that and causing me to worry."

"P-P-punished?"

Akihiko reached up and unfastened his ascot ruffles, then using it to secure the boys wrists to his massive head board. Tight enough to prohibit movement but loose enough not to hurt him.

"Misaki you look absolutely delectable like this…"

Misaki protested wildly but soon his voice turned breathless as Usagi-san began to nibble on his neck and unbutton his long sleeved button up.

"Mmm ngh stop U-usagi-san…nooo"

"ha ha give in to me Misaki and take your punishment"

He stripped the boy of his clothing and left him in his unbuttoned shirt still tied to the bed.

"Mmm Misaki I'm glad you are enjoying yourself."

"Be q-quiet Perverted ngh ah! Rabbit…"

The writer licked his way down the boys chest and wrapped his tongue around the boys pert nipple, lavishing it and lightly nipping, noticing how Misaki was extra sensitive to this sort of touch.

"Ah! Ngh…N-no Unn"

"You taste so good pet."

He gave the same treatment to the other bud and then proceed down lower towards where he really wanted to be. He left love bites all over the boy, watching in amusement over the pile of goo the boy now had become.

"Now Misaki, here is the fun part, and your punishment, you are not aloud to finish I'm afraid, without asking."

"W-What?! Per-pervert, there is unn ngh no way huh I'm go-gonna ask for an-anything!"

With a final smirk, the author set in upon the boys rigid and dripping member, swirling his tongue around the head and licking along the vein underneath. Misaki was going crazy.

The man reveled in the way the small boy withered underneath him and breathed his name subconsciously, panting and spread his legs more.

"AH! Gonna…c-wha?"

Akihiko wrapped a restraining hand around the angels cock, stopping him right at the edge.

"Now ask my little pet"

"No nn way! I-I don't need ugh to ask f-for anything!"

Akihiko just went back to his ministrations waiting for the boy to give in and let them both find release and reassurance.

Misaki was going insane as he tried to get any closer to the man without crying out his plea for release. He needed to come and as much as he hated to admit it, he loved what the man did to him.

Usagi-san began playing with Misaki's nipples and it was the angels undoing.

"P-Please! Just let ugh nn mmm let me….c-come mmm please…?"

After another passionate kiss, the demon secured his mouth over the pulsing member and sucked hard with his now loosened hand pumping along with it.

"Ngh AH! Usagi-san!"

Akihiko sucked every last drop and licked his lips.

"Did you enjoy your punishment pet? You taste even better than I had imagined, try being bad more often…" he said seductively.

Misaki collapsed onto the bed a panting mess, glad when the man undid his wrists and pulled him into his arms. He was to tired to fight back, only wanting to snuggle a little and fall fast asleep.

"I love you Misaki…"

"Nn I love y-you too…maybe…"

……………………………….............................................................................................

**Another chapter done! AH! Hope it wasn't to bad, I have been so sick lately and was so determined to finish this! **

**Reviews on Hiroki and Nowaki and what I should do? Since I got a start on the plot.**

**Miyagi and Shinobou?**

**These two Romantica guys?**

**Thanks for reading I'll try and update soon but im on vacation this weekend and move the week after lol.**

**J**


	5. Chapter 5 terrorist

Hey sorry for not updating as much as I should, however I was indeed wrapped up in moving to a new city.

Pain in the ass moving is!

Anyways I love the reviews you guys have been sending me and you should so keep them coming.

Anyways here is the next chapter and it's with the terrorist couple so ya I hope you enjoy and review

J

………………………………................................................................................................

**Miyagi's patience was wearing thin.**

**For nearly a month in earth time, Shinobou had been living with him and driving him insane. Why was he so attracted to the boy?!**

"**Miyagi…" he cringed at how the voice sounded so needy and lovey.**

"**Yes…?" he answered reluctantly.**

**He turned around and gasped. The fallen angel was standing there in his standard short shorts and….Miyagi's discarded shirt.**

"**Dinners ready and you had better eat it!" he yelled, though Miyagi didn't fail to notci the blush on his cheeks.**

**That and the frosting as well…**

**Wait what?!**

"**Shinobou…care to explain as to why you're in **_**my **_**shirt and covered in frosting?"**

**Damn that brat, Miyagi had the urge to lick the boy clean, and maybe not stop at just licking the frosting.**

"**I-I was making a cake for d-dessert and got my shirt dirty, so I used yours. G-got a problem with that?!"**

**Actually Miyagi found it quite sexy and didn't have a single complaint aside from the fact of what it was doing to him.**

"**Brat. Fine what are we having tonight….cabbage something I assume" he said under his breath.**

"**Baka! it's the easiest thing to pop in from earth and I can even get some of it down here so shut up and eat!"**

"**Yes Shinobou…" he sighed in defeat.**

………………………………**................................................................................................**

**After dinner Miyagi set to work on looking over the people who were about to die to determine whether they should be brought to hell or not and what class to place them in.**

**After a good amount of work was completed however, he realized it was rather quiet and Shinobou hadn't bothered to bug him yet with another seduction or confession.**

**Strange**

"**Shinobou…?"**

**Whatever. He was probably off pouting somewhere because his plan didn't work out, Miyagi couldn't let it work…**

**His thoughts wondered for awhile and settled on the boys situation of being a fallen angel. Sure people talked about it but he had never seen an angel actually get cast out of heaven in all his years….and he wasn't that young of a demon anymore.**

"**It's not like he'll be with me for the rest of eternity or something right? Do I want him with me for eternity…?" he warred out loud to himself.**

**He all of a sudden felt arms wind themselves around his torso and tighten posessivly. With his jumbled thoughts about the boy, seeing him was the last thing he needed right now.**

"**Brat, I suggest you back away, I am in no mood to deal with your attacks right now." he said, it coming out more acidly than originally intended.**

"**I-I just love you Miyagi…and I just want you t-to love me back" **

**The boys miserable tone softened Miyagi's heart (or the demonic pit where it should be) for a moment before he clamped back down on it, scared of his own feelings.**

"**Just get the hell away from me for awhile ok kid?" (haha hell….I know its bad)**

**He heard a small sniffle and almost turned around, the door to his small room slamming before he had a chance.**

"**Aw shit…why in Satan's name was he sent here? I'm already in hell with the fiery pits!" (lol)**

………………………………**................................................................................................**

**Shinobou ran out the front door of Miyagi's large estate and looked around him for something to keep his mind away from the demon he desperately loved.**

"**I don't even want to love that bastard! God I hate you!" whether he was yelling at the actual person or Miyagi, he wasn't quite sure.**

**He began to walk through the rough terrain that was hell. **

"**Clear my head…." **

**After awhile he jumped into the air to get a better look at exactly what he was looking at for the next eternity.**

"**He couldn't have just let me go to earth could he….bastard" he mumbled, not paying attention to where his wings were taking him.**

**In the end he ended up back at the place where he had originally landed in hell and fell in love with that damn-damned demon (haha)**

**He walked into the center of the circle and looked up into the light that lead to probably earth and than back to his original home in heaven.**

"**Shinobou….Shinobou" an angelically soft voice called to him from where he could only assume was the portal he had been starring at.**

"**Who the hell-uh who are you and what do you want with me?" he said exasperated.**

**There was a flash of light and than an angel appeared standing next to him, looking worried and tired.**

"**Hello, I am the angel Takahiro and I have been sent by god to retrieve you after making a few things right with your character." he said, taking on a light tone and a happy disposition.**

"**Excuse me? I was banished from that hell hole…..or….ugh that shitty place and I have no intentions of going back." (I cant be stopped haha)**

**Takahiro just gazed at him for a moment with that smile plastered on his face. When he spoke, he sounded so sincere it made Shinobou want to barf.**

"**Why in heavens name would you not want to return to your home and back with our loving father and all the joys and purity that we have to offer?"**

**Shinobou's eyebrow twitched. Who was this guy anyways?**

"**I don't want to live in that kind of perfect place, it's perfectly boring and that man needs to get his head out of his ass as well, Mr. high and mighty…" he mumbled.**

"**I am not to leave your side until your choices have been corrected and you repent, search your angelic heart and you will know you want to return with us." he said with a dazed face.**

"**Argh! Just go back to that damned….holy whatever place cause I'm not going."**

**With that he spread his wings and began his long fly home, not failing to notice how the stupid and obviously delusional angel was right behind him. **

**He needed to keep him away from Miyagi somehow before the demon tried to send him back to that place with this idiot.**

………………………………**................................................................................................**

**Miyagi was going crazy with worry. The little shit still hadn't returned and was no where to be found in the large house. **

"**Ah that stupid brat! He's still my responsibility and if I loose a fallen angel, they'll get me for sure. I'm sure Usami would love to throw me into that pit of his…" **

**He also hated to admit it, but the thought of anything happening to the boy was maddening to him. A strange protective instinct or something maybe because he looked so delicate and certainly was in the emotional sense right now.**

**While he had been left by himself he had looked for more information on Shinobou's case, being a fallen angel. For once books had failed him though.**

**None of the books had any recorded events of a fallen angel who did not enter into hell and automatically change into a full fledge demon, or the angel stayed pure and they left within twenty four earth hours.**

**Shinobou had been here for a month or so…**

**And those grey wings and black halo. Strange strange boy, probably sent here just to irritated Miyagi….that was it.**

"**Mi-Miyagi….?"**

**The demon turned at the sound of the small voice that came from down one of the near by hallways. He rushed towards it with a speed that betrayed his own feelings for the little brat.**

"**Shinobou you brat do you know how worried I was?!" he saw the boy and grabbed him into a bone crushing hug.**

"**You missed me?" Shinobou asked with surprise, especially when he saw the worried look in the demons eyes.**

**A spark of hope welled up in him and he tilted his head up towards the demons worried thin lips.**

"**Uh n-no. well you are my responsibility and so….." he grabbed for any excuse and let his arms fall back to his sides.**

**Shinobou stood up on his tiptoes to whisper in Miyagi's ear.**

"**It's okay to be worried about me you know. No one would have to know about us and I would stay by your side always…" he let the sentence hang in the air and saw the hesitance in the demons gaze.**

**With that he lightly ghosted his lips over the demons and left them there waiting to gage his reaction.**

**Miyagi's mind was clouded as he searched for some reason as to why he had been so eager to grab for the boy and check to make sure he was ok. When he felt the small pair of lips touch his own, his body reacted without thinking about it.**

**Shinobou was taken aback when his body was pushed up against the hallway wall and tight arms wrapped around his waist, one reaching further back to stroke his wing and make him shudder in pleasure.**

"**Mmmf" he tried to speak for a moment and than gave in not fighting.**

**Just as fast as it happened, Miyagi shoved himself away from the angel, looking at him like he was a snake that had seduced him.**

"**Uh…haha n-never mind that….hahaha" he laughed nervously.**

"**W-what was that?" the fallen angel asked in a small voice.**

**Miyagi turned away and put his hand over his mouth as if to erase what he had just done.**

**He didn't need the boy any more infatuated with him and he certainly needed to fix his own feelings. This wasn't right and he knew that, he needed to get this youth away from him soon.**

**Or hell help him (wink wink ) he was gonna end up doing something he would surely regret later.**

"**I-I'm glad your…..j-just don't do that kinda thing you brat….we could get in a lot of trouble ok?" **

**Shinobou was shaking and couldn't help the tears that began to brim on his eyes, threatening to fall.**

"**You bastard" he said under his breath as Miyagi turned the corner and a door was heard being shut and locked.**

**His heart was heavy as he turned just in time to see Takahiro fly through the same window he had a few minutes before. At least the stupid guy was far enough behind he didn't witness what had just occurred.**

"**Shinobou, god loves you and wishes you home. He knew you needed a taste of this to cool your spirits. He truly knows what is best for you brother." he preached.**

**The fallen angel twitched at the use of the word 'brother'. What was with the whole brother/sister thing anyways, it was creepy.**

"**Ya ya, you can tell me about more of it later…" he said as he starred longingly down the hall way.**

"**I must get you home as soon as possible though! Your wings are already a darker shade, they should always be pure. Have you been participating in anything unclean?" **

"**That's none of your business since, for the millionth time, I am not returning to that place, if I go anywhere it will be earth."**

**Maybe it was better if he go and leave Miyagi to himself….**

"**You should be showing more kindness, Shinobou, I only wish to bring you happiness."**

**Shinobou walked through the house while the insufferable angel continued to preach on the joys of repentance and heaven. He walked into his room, turned on his heel and slammed the door right in Takahiro's face, hoping he would get the message and leave.**

"**I shall not be far if you need me brother, please think about it and do not forget to say your prayers…" **

**The fallen angel flopped on the bed and let his tears flow freely.**

"**Like hell I will…." ( lol)**

………………………………**................................................................................................**

**Miyagi awoke with a massive head ache after a few hours of dreams of that brat of an angel and all the pent up feelings he was having.**

"**I must have really hurt that little guy…" he mumbled as he rose and went to grab fresh clothing.**

**He listened for any signs of Shinobou moving around in the house but heard nothing. The strange silence caused his large black wings to ruffle and his horns to become more prominent with his anger.**

**Why did he care that he had hurt the angel?**

**After slipping on a blood red t-shirt and a pair of black pants, he walked into the living room and than kitchen, noticing how no one was there.**

"**Shinobou…?" **

**He would kill ( lol ) that kid if he went out without him again.**

**Miyagi went to Shinobou's room and heard talking inside. A pissed off fallen angel and an unidentifiable new voice that sounded almost pleading.**

**He opened the door wide and just starred at the scene before him.**

"**M-Miyagi!….uh…" Shinobou stuttered.**

**In front of him was an obviously flustered fallen angel, and what looked to be a grown angel trying to pull the boy off the bed and out an open window. He didn't recognize the man but it made him mad for some reason to see him so close to the boy.**

"**Excuse me but would you care to explain to me what you are doing in my house and with that brat?" he asked glaring.**

**Takahiro backed off and seemed to smooth his feathers before beginning to speak.**

"**I am an angel sent by god to retrieve young Shinobou here, and bring him back with me to heaven where he belongs." he spoke with confidence but there was obvious fear in his eyes. "and who, may I ask, are you?"**

"**I am Miyagi and I have been taking care of this little delinquent for his stay in hell. God kicked him out so why would you want to bring him back now?" he asked angrily.**

**Shinobou was shocked, he had expected Miyagi to gladly hand him over, happy to be rid of him. Never had he fathomed that the demon would be, what looked like, jealous and angry.**

"**I'm not going and I will keep saying that until you get it!" he snapped at the angel once again.**

"**Though I do not condone violence, I will take you by force if you will not come with me. If you do not repent than god will just have to deal with you in his own way." he said sounding irritated.**

"**I'm not fucking going and if you touch me again I will rip out each and every one of those 'pure and wholesome' feathers of yours." he said acidly, loving how the angel took another step back.**

"**Alright but I will be going to higher powers to see to your safe return brother. God wants you home and his will shall be done. He knows what is best for you so I shall see you soon."**

**With that he leaped out the window and spread his wings wide, before heading straight for the demonic palace off to the west.**

**All was silent for a few beats.**

"**Please don't make me go back Miyagi! Even if you don't love me, I could never go back to that God forsaken….God filled place" (yay)**

**Miyagi had mixed feelings about the whole thing. He did need this kid away before his feelings could develop anymore, however he couldn't even imagine a moment without Shinobou.**

"**Uh…Geez I don't know if I can do much about it if that guy is planning on going to the big man down here…."**

"**What do you mean" he asked with fear.**

"**Well he was heading straight for the devil Usami-san, or Satan if you prefer. And I don't know how he will feel about a fallen angel staying here when it could go back to its own dimension…"**

"**I will not go! If I go anywhere it will be earth. I told off god and I can sure as hell….anyways I can surely tell off the devil himself as well!" he said with fiery eyes.**

**Miyagi, in all honesty, didn't want Shinobou to go either. His anger was well hidden, but he had no intention of letting the angel go without good reasoning.**

"**I will see what I can do Shinobou-chin…"**

**Shinobou froze as he heard the endearing pet name. he truly hoped Miyagi could do something for him and even perhaps wanted him to stay as well….**

**One could only hope. Maybe he would take that Takahiro's advice and say a small prey to stay with the demon he loved in hell, where God hated anyone to be. Ya that would go well…**

**Right.**

………………………………**................................................................................................**

**Yay another chapter done! I will be putting in egoist, im just having mixed feelings about adding another story in here and whether I should just give it its own section as well as this one…**

**What do you guys think? I could really use the help.**

**Hope you enjoyed it and review please J**

**Much love **


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I know, I apologize for the wait, ironic part is that I HATE when authors take a long time to update, but I got moved in and should start to do better ****J**

**Thanks for all the great reviews you guys and I'm still contemplating using egoist, I always feel bad to focus on just one or two of the gorgeous couples…**

**Anyways, I did get a lot of request for Misaki and Usagi to…ahem….get on with the final act haha maybe its in this chapter….hmmm and maybe its not **

**:P **

**Chapter 4 **

………………………………

* * *

"I told you No! Now g-get away from me you god damned pervert (let it begin lol) !" Misaki yelled as he lunged towards the door that led to the rest of the house

And out of the room where a demon lurked.

"Pet, you need to dress in your day clothes, and seeing as no one will be here and I am not going anywhere with you, I demand you dress accordingly"

"Accordingly for what?! I'm n-not wearing that! Usagi-san!

Akihiko had been chasing the poor angel around the room for the majority of the morning, attempting to get him into the correct clothing . They were alone and all those new clothes that had never been worn just needed to be shown off…well to him at least.

"Misaki, I insist you come over here before I take more drastic measures to get you into this adorable outfit!" he smirked thinking of the _drastic_ measures he could use.

The angel was out of breath (again do they breath?) and irritated. But he refused to subject himself to walking around in…._that_.

He was already thinking weird things about the demon, that clothing would certainly not help his train of thought.

Akihiko sighed

"You are on the verge of irritating me my love, a thing you probably should avoid if you want to retain that_ purity_ of yours." he flicked his wrist just as Misaki grasped the large door handle.

"H-Hey! Why won't this thing open!? For the love of God Usagi-san (oh ya) let me out, I will wear a matching outfit w-with you instead or s-something." he mumbled as he frantically pulled on the door.

The large demon chuckled.

"Ah, Misaki, your resistance only makes the game more fun. Now come over here, _now._"

The angel felt something around his waist, and then himself being propelled towards the Bain of his existence at the moment.

"What the-"

A lovely silver chain, identical to his leash, was wrapped around him and Usagi-san seemed to be holding the end and was pulling. He crashed into the muscular chest and looked up into the purple eyes of his _master_.

"I can conjure up your restraints at any time, my love. Useful eh? Now how about that outfit? And maybe a side of punishment for your making me wait"

He chuckled at the angels non-believing stare.

"You….leash…p-punishment….clothes….AH!" With that, Misaki went silent and waited to see what the demon would do to him now.

Akihiko could see the boy had resigned himself to being compliant until the next attack, and began to strip him of his night ware.

"You only dress like this in front of me so you do not need to feel ashamed of that tempting body of yours, my angel" (im so punny)

"Asshole." was his only mumbled reply as a blush covered his body. He was a tomato with wings, great.

Akihiko got the boy into his black silk boxers and then playfully swatted the youths butt, watching him surge forward in surprise.

"Ow! Stop baka!"

"I am only reminding you to whom it is you belong to, Misaki. Plus I love to see both pairs of your cheeks rosy red."

Misaki just blushed deeper at the remark as the shirt was pulled over his head.

It was tight, black, leather, and came only to right above his belly button. The tank top clung to him like a second skin but was not unbearably tight.

"Mmm Misaki I can see both of your cute little nipples through this material, remind me to use this more often." He rubbed the boys chest, making the buds poke out more.

Finally he was stripped of his boxers and smacked on the behind a few more times before the tiny black shorts were in position.

"This is embarrassing Usagi-san, p-please let me put on more clothing!"

"You look absolutely perfect my dear, and you are indeed wearing something more, so no more complaining or I will have to spank you more" he said with a glint in his eye as he ran his hand over the smooth leather.

"Wha- Oh….geez _thanks_ Usagi-san…."

He picked up the emerald at the end of his gold chain and looked at the _A _engraved, showing the demons ownership.

Misaki didn't want to push his luck and headed towards the door to hopefully reach the outside and maybe some decent, and god approved, clothing.

"You look like hell is at your heels my dear" Akihiko snickered. (J)

_BAM!_

The door swung open, barely missing Misaki, and revealed an angry looking demon with brown hair and a mean glare.

Akihiko pulled the angel into his arms and almost growled at the intruder who dare almost hit his pet.

"Akihiko get your ass over to that damn council! And you- Oh! Well hey there cutie, who might you be?"

Misaki turned in the demons embrace to peep an eye at the devil.

"I thought I told you, Akihiko, to quit it with all the lovers you have and take me instead, you know you want me…" he spoke seductively.

The angel froze at the part about _all those lovers_ and gazed questioningly at Usagi-san, a strange sense of jealously settling in over him.

"Shut it Isaka! And I told you that I refuse to go to any of that council thing, as you can see I am otherwise occupied."

Misaki couldn't free himself from the mans iron grip. In this outfit he felt so exposed, more so than when he was in front of only Usagi-san.

"Oh ya, who is this little chibi? Just another one of your toys, though is that a leash I see? Getting kinky their you demon you." he laughed loudly.

"I said be quiet Isaka, and this is Misaki. Back off."

The angel wondered if this greeting was going to become normal when he was introduced to others.

"….Ok then, well get ready I give you five minutes.!"

With a snap of Isaka's fingers, Misaki blinked and he found himself in the estates kitchen, listening to a roar from the floor above that could only be an angry demon Usagi-san.

"Well that should hurry him up nicely. Hey chibi-tan, what exactly are you to our Demon lord? Cause he sounds pretty mad looking for you right now."

"ISAKA I SWEAR TO SATAN (haha) THAT IF YOU DO NOT RETURN WHAT IS MINE, I WILL DANGLE YOU OVER THE PITS OF HELL FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY.!!"

"Huh, you're that important to him…interesting."

Misaki blushed.

"GET YOURSELF READY AND T-THEN COME FIND ME BAKA!" Misaki screamed back to avoid any further destruction coming from up the stairs.

Both Misaki and Isaka looked up at the ceiling as they heard rapid wings beating and the sound of muttered curses. It appeared his violent streak would be the angels mess to clean up later.

Finally the Lord of the house entered as what seemed a giant ball of feathers, it opening up to reveal a very angry demon.

"Glad you're re- ugh!"

The angel squeaked as Usagi-san grabbed Isaka by one of his wings and held him in the air. Misaki learned his wings were indeed sensitive when it came to pleasure, so he could only imagine the pain of being held like that.

"You ever touch my Misaki again and I will throw you into the darkest hole in hell and laugh at your blood curdling screams." (do they have blood? J)

"God damn it all let go already!" Isaka shouted. (two in a row baby)

"Usagi-san, l-let him go he was j-just trying to get you to go to t-this council thing! It is obviously important, you baka!"

"Misaki I will deal with you later, and as for you Isaka, I will go but I am bringing him and am only staying the bare minimum."

He dropped the other demon to the ground and fluffed his feathers around him in a disgusted sort of way.

"By the way _Misaki_ I do so love that outfit of yours, it looks like yours when you go out to torture people." he said while looking at Akihiko with a smirk. " But you look better in the leather pants" he winked.

Akihiko looked over at Misaki and saw his look of confusion mixed with sadness and knew they needed to change the subject, and get him into some new clothing.

"Misaki go put on that deep red jacket combo, and make sure to not look to sexy while you're at it."

Grumbling about perverted demon rabbits, Misaki ran upstairs to change into actual clothing.

Akihiko turned back to Isaka and glared.

"I can see why everyone is afraid of you. You are definitely going to make a good Lord of the Underworld." Isaka said chuckling.

"I will steal your immortal soul, mark my words."

* * *

"So what is this council thing Usagi-san? And would you stop pulling on the damn chain thing?! How many times must I tell you I'm not a dog on a walk"

"You are my little pet, again I think a kitten is the closest thing to you….hmmm maybe a teddy bear. I will not remove the leash, it is non negotiable. And this thing is a meeting between a council of demons and a few angels as well."

Misaki and Usagi-san were walking through an enormous building done up like a gothic cathedral on earth. Dark and rather spooky. The angel could swear he could hear the sounds of someone screaming….

"Fine…. But what are you all doing here?" he grumbled.

" Go over what the empire is looking like, any things that need to be addressed between heaven and hell, complaints, and what the humans are doing. Rather simple stuff and totally boring when I could be under the dark blankets with you while you cry out."

"P-Pervert!" he looked away from the man to take in all the people around himself.

So many demons, most with terrifying expressions on their face's, that towered over the small angel.

When they reached what appeared to be the meeting room, a large room with theatre seating and a podium at the front, everything decked out in black and red, Usagi-san led him to the front row and sat him down on his lap.

"W-What the hell are you doing?! (haha hell…) What does everyone else think I a-am to you?!" he said in a loud whisper while struggling to get up.

"You appear to be a little devil who is quite taken by me and does not want to leave my side, and I, being the gracious person I am, am blessing you with this honor (haha blessing)"

"You perverted rabbit! Let me up!"

"Nope you are not to leave my side least there be major consequences." he ran a finger up Misaki's spine to iterate his point.

He shuddered and stayed still.

Most of the meeting went by with various demons stepping up to the front to give presentations on things such as any human threats, heaven threats, or particular demons who were on the run.

Misaki was much more preoccupied with Usagi-sans roaming hands and trying not to attract any attention to himself.

Thank god no one knew he was an angel, especially one getting molested in the middle of a meeting. :P

Finally an angel stepped up, though Misaki didn't recognize him. He discussed the relationship between both worlds and their concerns about various things. The looks the poor angel was earning made his speech all the more perky and goody goody to try and make up for his nervousness.

"I hate these things…" He heard Usagi-san mumble.

Finally it seemed to be over and everyone rose from their seat, minus Usagi-san who seemed to tense up all of a sudden.

"Oh great, Misaki I need you too really never leave my side for the remainder of this event, it is rather important.

The doors opened and everyone turned and bowed to the man that entered. He was taller than most everyone, though Usagi-san almost matched him, his horns were bent and twisted and his wings seemed to have a red sparkle to the black feathers.

"W-Who is that?" Misaki whispered, noticing they still were the only ones not standing and bowing.

"That would be my father…." the demon said through his teeth. How he hated that man….

"Thank you all for coming today and I am sorry I was late. Please if you would all file out and attend to the rest of your separate meetings now."

He had an authoritive voice that resembled Usagi-san's with its tone of superiority over every other being in the room.

Everyone left rather quickly, a few bowing again as they passed him.

Misaki finally caught on to the situation.

"OH! You're the p-prince, so h-he…..your dad really is _the _devil!?" he said out loud.

"Unfortunately so…."

"Ah Akihiko my boy! How are you fairing today, and how did Isaka get you here in the first place? If this world were capable of miracles I would consider this a big one." he joked as he approached the two.

Misaki grew more nervous as he realized no one else was left in the room but the three of them.

"Hello father. I am fine, now if you will excuse me I need to return home and not leave again for a very long time." he said with distain and began to rise.

"Now now wait, doesn't a father have the right to inquire about his son? Oh and who is this here?" he said finally noticing Misaki.

"He is non of your concern, now come Misaki, we are leaving." he said as he pulled the small boy behind him, almost shielding Misaki from view.

"A new toy of yours perhaps…..wait no! Oh Akihiko what did you do?! An angel in a place like this? All the others already left for heaven!"

Misaki blanched as he knew he had been discovered. What would happen now?

"What is it to you what he is? He is mine and no one will say otherwise. Now please if you will let me go, I must get away from your very presence" he said with distain.

His father didn't take the blatant rejection, but just continued to study Misaki from head to toe. The angel backed up into Usagi-san subconsciously.

"He is too young to have come with the others…..now who are you, Misaki was it? And why are you hiding yourself from the others eyes?"

"Uh w-well…." he stuttered before a light bulb turned on in the Devils head

"Oh! My my my, you must be that little angel that those lowly demons brought down with them. Ha, I see, Akihiko state why he is with you. You know he should have been taken care of."

The tones in which he spoke to each individual were very different and it scared Misaki to see how cruel he could sound.

"He could not be returned to heaven and I simply could not let him go off on his own to be devoured. I took him as a pet of sorts and that is where he shall remain, now if you will excuse me father."

Akihiko was fuming at the intrusion of his father in his personal life and swept past him while pushing Misaki in front of his to keep him out of sight.

"Usagi-san wa- ah!" Misaki couldn't get his voice out as he was pushed through the door and out of the building quicker than he would have thought possible.

They took off into the air, Misaki wrapped up in the angry demons arms, and headed to the mansion they called home.

…………………………….

Back at the house, Misaki was full of silent questions from the day. Just what was the problem with him being there? Why had he repeatedly been called just another one of this demons _toys._?

Why had he been so scared to leave this persons side, and why had he been jealous of the past lovers that shared Usagi-sans bed?

Ah! Impure thoughts!

"Misaki, I love you."

Misaki turned around and looked into the eyes of Usagi-san. The demon was starring at him with regret in his eyes, regret and a little bit of fear.

He had never looked so vulnerable.

"Wh-what?"

"I love you, please do not ever leave me…" he floated over and wrapped their bodies together, their feathers meshing into one big screen.

Misaki didn't know what to say or do, this was not a normal Usagi-san…

"It….Are…..Are you ok?" he asked softly and allowed his arms to wrap round the others waist.

"I hate that man and I hate everything that is saying I cant have you." he said in a broken whisper.

"Baka….I-I'm right h-here."

The angel couldn't take a person with a wounded heart such as Usagi-san now, he needed to comfort him.

Akihiko slowly brought his lips down to meet the angels, it starting slow and gentle, but rapidly building speed and passion.

"Mmm Usagi-san…" Misaki moaned into the others mouth.

"I love you" was all the answer he got as he was swept up into the arms of this man and flown into the large bedroom where he had spent so much of his time.

Misaki was thrown on the bed and before he could protest, Usagi-san was on him, taking his lips with bruising force.

"Mmm you taste so good Misaki, I need you so much, I don't know what I would do without you anymore."

The angel couldn't do anything more than moan lightly and put his hands on the strong shoulders.

Akihiko ran his hands all over the young body beneath him, ripping the buttons holding the jacket together in the process. He needed this contact with the boy and would be damned if anyone stopped him (damned lol…)

He laved his tongue and teeth over the angels neck, reveling in his growing moans, and leaving his possessive marks in his wake.

"You are so exquisitely beautiful Misaki…" he whispered.

Misaki gasped as Usagi-san pinched a pink bud and licked his way around the other, not quite in his mouth though, making the angel arch into his touch.

"Ah! Usagi-san….n-no stop…nnngh"

Akihiko merely looked into his loves eyes and took the nipple fully into his hot mouth, looking at the red and panting body.

"Just feel Misaki…." He swirled his tongue around and gently nibbled the little peak until he thought the angel was thoroughly aroused, before switched to the other one.

"Nn ah!….mmmmmnooo wha- nn" Misaki's mind was racing as he thought over why he was not stopping this mans advances.

He didn't love this man…..did he? But his body felt like it was on fire whenever they came in contact like this.

The demon slowly removed the rest of the boys clothing and watched in surprised pleasure as Misaki's trembling hands unbuttoned his own jacket.

"let me get that for you my love"

He quickly rid himself of the suffocating coat and shirt, and began to kiss lower onto the boys abdomen. Circling Misaki's belly button and delving his tongue in, he watched the boys reaction.

"Mmm ah…ooooo U-Usagi-san nn"

Misaki was scared but couldn't seem to stop his own bodies need for the other man, it was insane and unclean, but he loved Usagi-sans touches. They were full of hot passion, while still giving off a love so strong, it almost brought tears to his eyes.

Akihiko took three of his fingers and held them in front of the small angels mouth, his eyes half lidded with lust.

"Suck, my love"

He hesitantly took them into his mouth, shutting his eyes to avoid that gaze and the embarrassment of his own loud, echoing, voice, and laved his tongue over the digits.

When all was good enough for the demon, he quickly inserted the first into the virginal entrance, loving that this angel had never known another's touch here.

"U-Usagi-san….no…ah ohm" he panted as the one finger worked its way into his body, withering at the weird and new sensations coursing through him.

"Shhh Misaki, it is ok. I love you."

Another finger entered and began to scissor with the other, while prodding around for something.

Misaki saw white all of a sudden.

"AH! Usagi-san! T-there….that….?" what was the spot in him?

Akihiko chuckled and began to abuse that one special spot, whilst slipping in the third digit and stretching the angel to accommodate his large girth.

Misaki could only moan and call out to his master, loving the feel of that special spot, he wanted to come, however, his cock was still untouched.

The demon whipped off his trousers and positioned himself at the twitching pink hole, looking deep into Misaki's eyes.

"You are my soul mate and my everything pet, never leave my side or leave me my Misaki"

With that, he pushed himself in slowly, an inch at a time until he was fully sheathed inside of the boys tight body.

"H-Hurts….U-Usagi-san….nn ugh" Misaki's eyes teared up.

The demon kissed them away and began to suck on his neck again to try and distract him from his discomfort.

After a moment, the discomfort subsided, and all Misaki felt was being full. He experimentally moved his hips and gasped at the feeling.

"Ha, that's right my angel, feel me in you, we are now one." he snickered at the blush covering his now lover, and the moans that were erupting from him.

He moved inside the boy and clenched his teeth at pull of muscles from the boy, unconscious on his part.

A fast pace began, Akihiko never taking his eyes off of his love, as he pounded into the yielding flesh.

"Ah ha….nn mmh usagi…..san…Ah" Misaki began to thrust back and meet the demon push for push, his body on auto pilot.

They could both feel the pressure building, Akihiko sped up to an inhuman pace, striking that special spot in his love every time, feeding his own pleasure off of the loud screams that now filled his chamber.

"I….Usagi….san mmm nnn gonna c-come…..mmm AH!!! USAGI-SAN!"

Misaki rode out his orgasm and shuddered in the aftershocks while hearing his name being cried out and his insides filled to the brim as Usagi-san followed quickly after him.

Akihiko collapsed onto Misaki and pulled his close, pulling out to shift onto his side, and loving the looks of his seed leaking out of his lover.

"I love you Misaki…." he whispered as he kissed the boys brow.

"Mmm I think I l-love you t-too…" Misaki said in a half asleep state as he snuggled into the warm bed.

He sighed in contentment as Usagi-san pulled his back against him in a spooning position, wrapping his arm tightly around his waist in a possessive manner.

"Of course you do…" he smirked and then was pulled under into sleep, dreaming of all the new ways to teach his angel about the body….he hadn't even touched his wings fully yet….

* * *

**So? Was that to all of yours liking? I sure do hope so cause it sure took me awhile to get the ideas onto these pages.**

**J **

**Anyways, see that button in the middle of the screen on the bottom? I says review or something like that? **

**Ya hey you should click it! Lol please? Review and tell me if I should add Egoist and how this story and Terrorist should progress **

**J thanks**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know, I know sorry, I just lost track of times between holidays.**

**Thanks for the reviews, and I am glad you all enjoyed the lemony goodness lol I know I did.**

**This is another Romantica chapter, but next one will be a Terrorist one. I may just separate the two though, maybe make it a separate document? That way I can focus on both, ya know, separately.**

**I just feel neglectful lol. And after I finish these two, should I make an egoist one? I was thinking bout it but should I?****

* * *

**

It had been two weeks since Misaki had lost the last ounce of innocence he had held on to since coming to hell, and into Usagi-sans life (eternal existence..?). The demon of a rabbit had practically kept him chained to his side.

"Nnn U-usagi-san….I c-can't…..ah!"

Currently, Akihiko has his favorite little angel pinned to his purple chair in the corner of his room, his mouth covering the boys weeping member.

"Mmm I love how you sound in the morning, Misaki." the man replied.

The angel had just gotten Akihiko out of bed, and they were in the process of getting dressed, when this had all started.

Misaki panted and grasped at his lovers silver hair, not thinking he could take anymore of this pressure.

"P-please….nn" no, he would not beg. If he could help it.

Akihiko smirked.

"What was that, pet?"

He slowly brought his hand up to stroke the boys bright white wing, the appendages seeming to be rather sensitive to the touch.

Something he always enjoyed greatly.

The boy shut his eyes and shivered, ready to blow. He pulled at the demons hair, trying to signal his coming release, but it appeared that he didn't want to move.

"Ah!….Usagi-san…." He came hard into his loves waiting mouth, the touches to his wings being the last straw.

"Mmm, delicious." Akihiko licked his fingers and gave Misaki a downright feral look, a predator looking at pray.

Misaki slumped in the chair trying to catch his breath, not even bothering to pull up his pajama shorts. This demon would be the death of him…(yay!)

Akihiko rose from the floor and adjusted his clothing, ruffling his own feathers and looking down at the angel with love and amusement.

"Now hurry, Misaki, we have Hiroki coming over to give you your lessons. Unless you want him to see the mess I made of you…" the smirk he was wearing causing the angel to shudder and rise quickly.

As soon as he did, however, his legs gave out on him and he slid down to the floor. His back was aching and his legs just didn't want to support his weight these days.

"Your so cute, pet. Come here, let me help you…" he purred as he picked up the boy off of the floor and walked over to the large closet they shared.

"You devil damned rabbit…" (tehe) Misaki mumbled to himself, not even bothering to protest anymore. It never did any good, and he had already experienced being tied up with that damned leash for 'disobedience' as his master called it (I'm on a roll now)

After they were dressed, and Misaki was settled on a plush chair in the demon lords study, to keep an eye on the two, Akihiko had one of the workers bring his teacher friend up.

"Morning Hiroki, you look positively horrible." the demon stated bluntly.

The professor of the underworld had mused hair and dark circles under his eyes, he had bright red irises. He was also gripping his back like he was in pain, Misaki thought he recognized the posture a bit, though he couldn't place it.

"Shut up, Akihiko. Is that little boy toy of yours a complete dunce like the others, or will I actually be able to do my job?" he asked with spite.

Misaki observed the man before him. He called Usagi-san by his first name, and was obviously close to him, but man was he scary.

The demon looked harmless enough, maybe a bit younger than his master. Chocolate brown hair, slight and slim stature and body type, he looked almost delicate.

It was his blood red eyes and deadly aura that had Misaki freaking out. He was suppose to be taught by this guy?

Akihiko glared at him friend, not wanting to talk of his past liaisons in front of his soul mate (the puns just keep comin). He smirked then, and sat down on the armrest of the chair his angel occupied.

"If you can keep yourselves from collapsing. Misaki has been having…a rough few weeks. And, from your current looks, I would say you did too. Is it that half angel half demon giant?" he snickered and avoided being pelted by a book.

"Get the fuck out of here already!" he blushed deep scarlet.

"Oh, I will be staying for his lessons to make sure he is not touched. You can get quite violent, Hiroki."

Misaki watched the current exchange, his face going from flaming red with embarrassment and anger, to one of interest at the mention of Kumijou-sensei's half angel…friend?

He would have to ask Usagi-san about it later.

For the next hour and a half, Kumijou-sensei drilled him on demon history, demon culture, and anything else in this god forsaken dimension (oh ya).

If he missed anything, or his mind drifted for a split second, the demon had a tendency to lash out at him. Throwing things, yelling at him, yelling at Usagi-san, anything seemed to set him off.

Of course it didn't help that Usagi-san constantly had his hands all over him. Rubbing his back, pulling him into his lap, running his hands down his sides and wings. It was a never ending perv parade with him!

Finally the demon Kumijou snapped.

"That's it! I am out of here! You can teach this stupid brat _alll_ on your own, Akihiko. You're going to kill him with all of your affectionate crap! (kill hehe…)! Some people just feel like touching you all the….ah ha ha never mind! GOODBYE!"

With a flash, the man was gone. Probably to crawl under a giant boulder in a deep dark tunnel somewhere.

Misaki just sat there looking like a cherry.

"Someone is a little sexually frustrated…" Akihiko chuckled, and then wrapped his arms around his angels waist.

Misaki snapped out of his stupor long enough to notice the affectionate embrace and his lack of a teacher.

"Baka Usagi! Now he hates me! You cant touch me when we have people over like that, they're all going to get the wrong idea!" he huffed.

"Oh, so you say I can touch you when people _aren't _around then, Misaki?"

"N-No you pervert! Now get off of m-"

A knock was heard on the study and both of the people stopped. Akihiko quickly flicked his wrist, opening the door, and continued to snuggle with his beloved.

"H-hey!…" Misaki started.

"Akihiko, son! How have you been? I do hope I wasn't interrupting anything just now, but I felt the need to come here right away! I have some rather exciting news."

The person who entered the room was Usagi's father, the devil himself, and his calm looking servant behind him. Akihiko snorted in distaste and stood up, putting Misaki behind him.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, come now, there is no need to be rude. Hello Misaki, how are you today?"

"F-fine…." Misaki could feel the tension in the air, and knew something wasn't right.

What surprise had he been talking about, and why did the idea of this man being any where near him, give him the Goosebumps?

"Do not speak to him. Now tell me why you are here because, yes, you were interrupting something.

"Oh, very well, sir you may come in here now." he called to someone in the hallway.

Everything fell quiet in the room as the visitor walked in, a stupid grin on his face.

"T-Takahiro…? What are you doing here Nii-san?!" Misaki asked in astonishment, too shocked to move anywhere yet.

Akihiko did not like this turn of events. What could this guy be doing here now? He hadn't thought of him since he found his brother, but his presence connected with his fathers could not be a good thing.

"Misaki! I figured you were still on earth!"

Takahiro ran over to his brother and wrapped him up in a hug, apparently not noticing the arms already clasped around him possessively. All of a sudden his brother was pulled from his grip.

"I found out he was down here on another mission, and figured he would want to know of this little angels where abouts. He said he would take him back to heaven with him." Satan himself answered.

Akihiko was emitting a black aura and glared at everyone in the room, keeping his pet wrapped up tightly in his arms.

He would be damned if anyone took his love away (lol to late)

Takahiro gave the demon and his brother a strange look, and then spoke directly to Misaki.

"I receive word from Usami-san, that you had been involved in a kidnapping, and that it was imperative that I save you from here. Is this the man that kidnapped you?" he glared at Akihiko and tugged on his brothers arm.

Misaki snapped out of his stupor then.

"W-well, yes I was kidnapped. But no this wasn't t-the demon who took me here. Usagi-san saved me, Nii-san." he spoke quietly, letting himself stay in the arms of his rescuer. For some reason he felt safer in them.

This situation was a bit much for him. What was he suppose to do now? He wanted to go back to heaven…didn't he? But what about Usagi-san?

"Misaki is mine." Akihiko spat "And no one is taking him anywhere."

"Akihiko, you must give him up. You are to be the next ruler of hell, how do you think anyone would react to here that you keep a young angel, a young _male_ angel, as a pet?" his father said with a small chuckle.

Misaki didn't want to cause any harm to anyone…But Usagi-san wanted him to stay with him right? And wasn't he already out of heaven and God's good grace anyways?

"Nii-san, God doesn't want me in heaven anymore, I was told about it my first day here. I cant go back either way." he spoke in a timid voice.

Takahiro looked at everyone in the room and heaved a great sigh, his happy composure seeming to slip for a moment.

"I just had a similar problem with a stubborn angel. But you are my brother, Misaki, I cannot just leave you down in hell with a demon." he spoke gently.

Misaki felt backed up into a corner, no escape in sight. He wasn't sure what to do, and looked up into the face of his lover.

It was a strong and stubborn mask, but Misaki could see through it to the slight look of vulnerability and sadness. Usagi-san was worried, and that bothered the angel quite a bit.

"God will take you back, Misaki. He has agreed with me that this relationship is an unhealthy one, and should be put to an immediate stop. Now go with your brother."

Akihiko looked over at his father, wanting to send him into the fiery pits of hell for causing his love distress like this. Misaki looked so confused and scared right now.

He wrapped his arms around the angel and held him against him chest, hoping to shield him from this all somehow.

"I-I…..Nii-san…I need some time to think."

Misaki's head was spinning, and he leaned into Usagi-san heavily. Why had things become so complicated so quickly.

Takahiro looked at his brother with pure shock and awe. Why in the heaven (lol) would any angel want to stay down here? But he couldn't say no to Misaki…

"Alright, Misaki… I will be back tomorrow, I have to try one more time with that fallen angel Shinobou, anyways. I love you, Misaki."

Usami-san just looked around at all of them, and then landed his gaze on the couple standing at the back of the room.

"You will cause nothing but discord to his life, Misaki. It is best if you are happy back in heaven with your brother, don't you agree? And Akihiko, I am appalled at your choice's, you may have a little demon pet if give this one up."

Takahiro obviously wasn't catching onto what kind of relationship Akihiko had with Misaki, and he would rather keep it that way.

"Leave my presence, I will not allow you to hurt what is mine. And Misaki is indeed mine. For all of eternity."

With that, the two guest left the room and were shown out of the house, leaving chaos in their wake.

Misaki looked up at his lover again, and waited for the usually confident man to say something….but he was silent.

"ha ha….um so…" Misaki tried to think of something to say and headed towards the door, intent on behaving as normal.

All of a sudden, in a great ball of dark feathers, Akihiko pulled Misaki back with him and pinned him to the bed.

He just couldn't lose his angel. It wasn't fair, he was his and no one had the right to take him away…

But what did Misaki want? Maybe he didn't want him, or he really did want to go back to that goody two shoes heaven?

"Wha….Are you okay, Usagi-san? Hey, there's no reason to get so worked up ha ha, now let me up so I can go make us something to eat…"

The only answer he got was being hugged to his masters chest in wing-crushing embrace, and hot kisses up and down his neck.

"Misaki. Misaki…..my Misaki. Don't leave me. I'll lock you away, for only me. Please Misaki." he mumbled into the boys neck.

This was not normal at all…

Misaki just carefully put his arms around the demon and let him have his freak out without disturbance. The angel buried his head in Usagi-san's chest and they sat like that for awhile in the quiet.

* * *

**Ok, there is another chapter! I know I got a few comments on why Takahiro didn't go to Misaki first, but he didn't know he was there, as was explained.**

**The next chapter will be longer, and will come sooner than two months from now I promise. I will also do better next chapter, promise**

**Feedback is appreciated!**

**: )**


End file.
